Their Tale As Old As Time
by PhantomsAngel1870
Summary: When Prince Erik is turned into a beast he believes that he will never break the spell until a girl named Christine comes and makes him see the true beauty in the world. In the village however, the brute Raoul is determined to get Christine to marry him promising to make it happen. The battle between the two men for Christine grows darker than ever before. ALW/B&TB Crossover E/C!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back with a new story in mind! I will be currently taking a break from the "Their Music of the Night" series so I can start the sequel all over again with a fresh new mind. So instead, I have been preparing a new story, a POTO & Beauty and the Beast crossover! Ever since I watched the movie I could not help but notice all the similarities between the two movies. FUN FACT: Did you know the moving candelabras during the song "The Phantom of the Opera" is a direct reference to Beauty and the Beast! Well onto the story!**

**Your obedient servant, **

**PhantomsAngel1870**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Once upon a time, in the faraway land of Aeimar, a young prince by the name Erik Girard lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heat desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed his face to reflect the cold, bitter, hatred, that his heart was filled with, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous face, the prince concealed himself inside his castle, with a magical mirror as his only window to the outside world and a mask to hide the ugly beastliness that which now inhabited his face. The rose that the enchantress offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time that the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to keep the beastly face for all time.

For a long period of time the king and queen sought out each and every eligible woman in the kingdom and their neighboring countries for many months, but it seemed that each young girl did just as the last one did; they would meet their son, Erik, in a secluded area of the castle and would converse with him. For a while it would seem that Erik enjoyed their company and when the two young adults began to relax around each other the girl's would become curious as to what laid beneath Erik's mask. This only caused Erik's anger to spiral out of control and he would yell and demand that they leave his presence at once.

After the king and queen consoled the distraught girls that ran crying out of the room, they would always go inside and see the room in pieces with their son looking out the window with a stone hard gaze on his face. They knew that they had to find someone that could learn to love their son and see the true beauty that he beheld beneath his skin and face, and decided to go overseas to search through all the kingdoms for any princesses that have yet to be claimed. They believed that this would be the best idea for their son because it would allow them to prepare the girl in terms of their sons face so that she would not react the same way as all the others have.

With their determination set, the king and queen quickly set off preparing their long journey from France to England. Many of the villages wished them luck on their journey and a safe trip, and the others were angered that they were to be left with the Prince during their king and queen's leave. None of the commoners knew much about the young Prince except that he kept to himself and when anyone disturbed him they all soon regretted their decision. A mysterious air surrounded the castle, on that everyone was agreed, but none of them said much about it aloud so that no rumors were spread throughout the lands for none wanted to test the temper of their young Prince and future leader of Aeimar.

It was a week after the king and his queen's departure that—the towns and villages that consisted of Aeimar—news spread like wildfire of the king and queen's premature death. Rumor has said that the ship that was carrying them, their servants, cargo, and destination, were all destroyed by a heavy storm that broke out in the Atlantic Ocean on their way to England. Nobody knew of what kingdom they were going to visit, nor did anyone know where exactly their ship was when it was destroyed.

Because there were no bodies recovered from the devastating accident, only two huge monuments covered two empty plots of freshly undug earth as the priest presided over the funeral of the beloved king and queen. Prince Erik stood at the front of the crowd, just in front of the congregation, as he watched with a torturous stare at his parents' graves. He never believed that this would have happened when he was only at the age of nineteen. They were supposed to die old and happy, not young and scared—like he was now—and he was enraged all the more because of his parent's absence and his inability to control his emotions.

At that point, Prince Erik did not give a damn as to who saw him act and speak at that moment and so for once in his life, Erik found himself on his knees screaming at the God who he had worshipped up to this point in his life for stealing away the two people that he loved in this world. What kind of God would take away the only people that were able to look beyond his monstrous visage? How was he going to survive now? Would he ever find a way to break this ungodly curse?

Prince Erik lifted his hand to his half, white, leather mask that laid on the right side of his face to make sure that it was still on after his brief break of character. He walked up to his parents graves and placed a single red rose on each of their graves before bowing his head against his mother and father's resting places, pleading that they continue to help guide him even in the afterlife. Once he was finished, he bowed his head slightly towards his guards who then escorted him back to the castle.

Prince Erik ordered that all the castle gates were to be kept strictly closed from then on out, not allowing anyone to casually walk into his abode. That night Prince Erik walked into his room and tore it apart, not wanting to see just how perfect his life used to be, and made it reflect what his face truly was—a dark, ugly, mess. After that night, the prince spent most of his time locked inside his room watching the rose slowly grow old and begin to slightly wilt. All of his servants were saddened by their master's loss of hope, but none of them ever stopped praying that one day the curse would be lifted and they would be back to their old selves once again.

As the year passed, the prince fell into a dark despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, once again I shall be using the direct script from the movies (It's how i write my stories *sigh* i know haha)! Tell me what you think about this story so far, have any ideas? Questions? Feel free to review and tell me whatever you want or like!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hey guy's i am back again with the second chapter of my new installment, "Their Tale As Old As Time". Since this is a crossover I have included elements from both Phantom of the Opera and Beauty and the Beast, please continue reading and reviewing because I enjoy each and every review i have been getting. **

**Your obedient servant, **

**PhantomsAngel1870**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Christine Daae woke up in her small cottage home at the crack of dawn, sensing the feeling that there would be an adventure today. She looked down to the side of her bed at her continuously growing pile of books and reminded herself that each day was a new adventure in its own way, and she was grateful for the many adventures she has held in her heart so far. She stretched her limbs as she thought back in the past year of how she and her father had moved to the next village for him to find some work that helped his musical abilities.

Gustave Daae was constantly working on fixing instruments, tutoring musicians, and writing music, constantly. It made Christine feel that he never allowed his body to have the proper rest that it need, henceforth, making her worry about her papa constantly. She looked around her small room to see if there was anything that needed to be cleaned before she set out for another outing today, and was slightly disappointed when she could find no fault in her room.

Slowly working her way to the main living room, Christine carefully cleaned and replaced anything that was in the wrong place. She had to keep a constant vigilant eye open for any of these things because it was just her and her papa.

Christine knew very little about her mother, for her father rarely spoke of her and when he did he would be able to only say a few things about her before he lost his composure once again. Christine knew that things like this would take time to recuperate from and she allowed her father the proper alone time and space before she began pushing to learn more of her mother.

As Christine continued down the hall to locate her father she finally made it to the music room. When she placed her ear against the door she heard the faint sound of a violin playing the requiem, "Requiem For A Loved One", the song that Gustave had written solely for Christine's mother. With a small sigh

Christine quickly located a piece of parchment paper and the quill to write a letter to inform her father about her absence from the house for the morning. As Christine signed the letter with all her love she placed it in front of the music room's door, subconsciously knowing that it wouldn't be touched for many hours to come.

Christine went back to her room to replace her nightgown with her uniform long white sleeve underdress with the blue overtop dress and her white apron. After the clothes were cleanly pressed on her body Christine sat down in front of her mirror and tried to tame her wild dark brown curls that surrounded her face.

She pulled the stringy hair out of the way but as soon as she released the curly mess it bounced back against her face causing her to blow it out of the way. After a while of battling against her hair, Christine drew the white flag and left her hair the way it was grabbing a basket to carry all the groceries and books she was going to purchase this morning. Christine locked the door to her home before leaving it, smiling as she breathed in the fresh spring air and listened to the animals sing their songs before she went off in search of a job at the Parisian Opera House so that she and her father would be able to have some extra money for themselves in case her papa needed more supplies for repairing instruments or new sheet music.

As Christine walked around town humming and singing some songs from the opera 'Hannibal' that she grew up hearing all the time, many people looked at her strange and began gossiping about the pale brunette beauty that came to their town a few months prior.

"Can you believe it? She's actually singing and spending her time doing nothing when she could be at home cleaning her home and cooking for that crazy father of hers. All he does with his time is making music whenever he _should _be hunting. I daresay he has not made a good enough impression on his daughter which explains her peculiar habits," one woman said to her friend. The friend watched Christine walking around aimlessly for a good ten minutes and gave a curt nod in agreement with her friend.

The two women discussed more of the strange things about Christine, such as her paleness, her obsession with music, and her tendencies to have a wild imagination—none of which were looked upon here. After their discussion they searched out for their children and when they saw them dancing with that Christine girl they immediately ran and got them, chastising them for socializing with someone who was such a bad influence.

Christine smiled and waved goodbye to the children, oblivious to their mother's glares in her direction as she continued to make her way to the opera house. Once she reached the front, Christine read the signs and went to the audition room to try to get a spot on the chorus line, and if not then as a seamstress or any job that would be available.

Christine looked at the line of girls ahead of her and was shocked by how many potential actors there were even before her. She looked up and down from the very front of the line to the man just in front of her and decided that this job wouldn't be worth all the heartache and pain that would come when she didn't make the cut. So with a heavy heart Christine began to turn around to leave when she saw that there were people already lined up behind her. With a heavy sigh of resignation Christine ultimately decided to stay in her place and just get the audition over with so she could hurry back home to her father.

When it was finally her turn Christine slowly made her way up on the grand stage and faced a row of four men before her. The first man introduced himself as Monsieur Reyer, the conductor of the Opera Populaire, and he gave her the auditioning song. Christine was overly thrilled when she realized that it was Elisa's solo, 'Think of Me', and couldn't wait to audition for the part. The second and third men introduced themselves as Firmin and Andre, the two managers of the opera house, and the last one was the only one that Christine actually knew.

"Bonjour, Raoul." Christine said coolly but with all the respect she could muster in this situation. Christine had known Raoul for quite some time, he had always offered to court her and take her on strolls and dates around the town—but each time he suggested a change of venue or entertainment Christine's answer had always been the same quick refusal she gave every time he offered.

"Why hello there Christine! I was unaware that you were talented in the arts," Raoul stated as he let his eyes wander over Christine. Christine, in return, rolled her eyes at the man. If he would have listened to any of their small conversations that would actually allow her to talk he would have known that she enjoyed music quite thoroughly—but it seemed that anything and everything revolves around Raoul where it concerns him.

"Yes, I am trying to become a singer," Christine said with half her heart. She really began to feel uncomfortable under the pressuring eyes of Raoul and wished that he would allow her to begin her audition, all she wanted to do at this point was to get home.

"Well, if you would just accept my standing offer at a courtship with me I could make you become the prima donna." Raoul told the girl before him as he pulled her hand up to kiss it. When he didn't feel her pull away he began to move his mouth up her arm, only then did he feel the absence of her warm flesh.

"I'm sorry Raoul, but my answer stands as it has been. I do not wish to court you," Christine said as she began to walk towards the middle of the stage. She peered over to the three older men in the audience pit and saw that they were grouped together chatting about something involving the opera house's next season.

Raoul grabbed Christine's arm before allowing her to move away from him and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure that you will make the right decision about us my dear, in time." He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to his seat in the audience.

Christine stood frozen for a moment, still shaken up from what Raoul had threatened her with. She felt the area of her face where he put his lips on still burning even though they were now gone. At that moment Christine felt extremely dirty and unclean from Raoul's unwanted touches and endearments that he bestowed on her without her permission. However, with a kind and gentle cough from Monsieur Reyer, Christine was soon brought back to the present time and with a small nod from the conductor and the music following from the orchestra below her, Christine began to sing with all of her heart.

"…_promise me that sometimes, you will think of me!" _

Christine landed perfectly on the high D at the end of her cadenza at the finale of the song and watched as all four men sat in their seats still looking unimpressed. Christine scrunched her eyebrows in frustration and shook her head in astonishment, she really believed that she had done a spectacular job in her performance. Looking back, she didn't miss a single note or beat of rest, it was all perfect for the first time in her life and these men looked like they would have enjoyed watching grass grow more than listening to her sing.

"Next please," Monsieur Firmin called out as he watched the girl continue to stand in shock before them. He really didn't have much time to watch silly little girls who couldn't sing well just stand before him looking as if they had never been told that they couldn't sing in their life. When the girl continued to stand as still as a statue he coughed and spoke once more.

"Mademoiselle your audition is done, however if you still wish for a job in this establishment, I can offer you a job as a maid in the girl's dormitories for four nights a week. It's quite the promising career for someone of your caliber," he spoke coldly towards the mousey girl. He was beginning to grow impatient with the street rats that came in for auditions hoping to get a free room and meals out of his pocket. Well, by God, he would have no such thing living in his opera house.

"But I did it perfectly? I never missed a single note!" Christine said, still half in shock. She couldn't believe how absurd these managers were being towards her. She knew that she did a good job and she was not going to leave without a fight. Christine swore that these men probably know nothing about the fine arts, and with desperation kicking into her mind she turned towards Raoul. She saw him sitting there with his feet propped up on the chair in front of him with a smile upon his mouth—however even Christine knew that this was not a genuine smile and she began to feel uncomfortable under his harsh stare. She turned back to the managers again and tried once more.

"I swear I can sing monsieurs, please just give me another chance," Christine begged the managers as she prepared herself to sing for the men once more. Just as she was about to get the first note out, Christine felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and she gasped as she turned around to see Raoul right behind her.

"Don't worry Andre and Firmin, I will escort this young lady home. Continue on with the auditions without me, I know that your expertise will outdo all the little I know of music." With nods from the managers Raoul placed his arm around Christine's waist and began walking her out of the Opera Populaire.

"You know I sang well Raoul, please tell them to hire me. I need the job for me and my papa, we need the money and he is so busy with his music I don't have to heart to force him to find another job." Christine begged the man she never really cared for before her. Raoul had always done rude things to her and she had done nothing but deny him of all his offers, but somewhere inside of her she pleaded to God that he would request her this one desire if he truly loved her as he said he did.

"I don't know Christine, those men in there are pretty hard to persuade. Maybe if you walk with me to my mansion and we can sit down and discuss all the matters necessary for you to be able to sing. But really Christine, you don't need to do this. People are beginning to talk about it—singing makes girls think of so many unreasonable things, and with the thinking comes the _dreaming_…" Raoul had begun walking Christine and himself towards his mansion when he felt her pull away from him.

"How dare you tell me what to do with my life, I will do with it as I please. Now, excuse me Raoul but I need to go home to my father and help him." Christine nodded curtly in his direction as she stepped away from him towards her home.

"That old fool? His music will never make enough for the two of you, you will both grow cold and hungry. But don't worry my dear, my arms will always be open just for you—if you would just say yes." Raoul opened his arms slightly for emphasis to his generosity and watched Christine think over all the options she had.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way! He's a genius and his music is perfect, and don't worry Raoul I know that even if his music doesn't get paid well for there is always the job as a maid at the Opera Populaire waiting for me with open arms." Christine watched as Raoul's mouth dropped open in shock after her final statement and Christine took it as her golden opportunity to leave him there for today. Because she knew that he would find her some way or another in the following days when she will return to find a new job.

On the way back to her little cottage, Christine began thinking back on the events of today. She still felt that she sang with all of heart on that stage and was little shocked to know that they didn't want her in their productions. Then there was Raoul and his egotistical ways, Christine never cared for the men that believed in the traditional ways where women spent their days cooking, cleaning, birthing children, and slaving to their husbands every whim. No, Christine wanted a life full of adventure and surprises—not the same provincial lifestyle that repeated itself over and over again. Where were the knights in shining armor, the epic tales of adventures, the pirates and fairies that she read in her books at night?

As Christine walked up the steps to her home and opened the door surprised to find her father quickly packing his clothes into a small suitcase and sheet music in another. His prized violin was packed away in its case by the door.

"Papa where are you going?" Christine said as she continued to watch her father run to different rooms to hurry and finish his packing. She had never seen him run as quickly as he did, stumbling here and there as he rushed around the house. Whatever he was packing for was evidently very important because he was unable to tell her at this point and Christine gave up and went into the kitchen to pack him some food for his journey there.

When all the cheese, bread, and apples were packed away in the small bag she placed it on top of his suitcase and watched as her father came out of his room and hugged her tightly.

"I do not have much time Christine, I am going to the fair that is four town's over to play my music there. I am hoping that some potential buyers will be able to listen to me and buy the music for their own pleasure, I am taking everything I have except for _that _song," Gustave told his daughter. The two of them know which song he was referring to—the song that he had wrote for Christine's mother for their wedding. They both knew that neither of them could part with such a beautiful song such as that one.

"I wish you luck papa, your music is so amazing to listen to—I almost find myself entranced by it every time I hear you play in the music room." Christine said as she hugged her father a little tighter before letting him go.

"Thank you my dear sweet daughter. I will be taking Phillipe with me, but I promise to be back in a few days' time. Please watch over the house for me and don't forget to feed the animals in the back every day." Gustave said as he finished packing everything of his that he needed at the fair on the cart attached to their horse, Phillipe. After he was all finished, he climbed on top of his horse and began riding away waving goodbye to Christine.

"Goodbye Papa! Good luck!" Christine yelled to the retreating figure of her father before she went back inside to make herself something to eat and drink as she curled up in front of the fire as she read a book of her father's on music theory praying to the God above her that he will bless her with some adventure in the near future to rid her of this boring life.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think that Christine will get that life of adventure? What do you think of Raoul, he seems pretty adamant about having Christine for himself and I am very excited for Gustave's chance to have his music recognized (you know he is a pretty darn good violinist!) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Dear all readers,

Please forgive my very long absence on writing this chapter, I had broken up with my two year boyfriend on October and I went on a three week depression that caused me to hurt myself mentally and physically. I have only recently gotten out of the depression when my best friend, and now boyfriend, tediously pushed me into writing again because he knew how much happier and animated I was when I was talking about my fanfics that I have wrote on this website. So, don't thank me but thank him lol, but you could still thank me haha!.

I will try to continue regular updates every week depending on how busy I am this Christmas break and next semester in school, however, with a One Act Play in Drama and Solo and Ensemble in band, National Honor Society, and Senior Class President and President of Student Council I might be cut on time a little more than I wish. I just love being SOOOO active in high school my last year…

Your obedient servant,

PhantomsAngel1870

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Gustave knew that he had trekked over five hours on his horse, Phillipe, and watched the countryside surroundings morph into deeper, darker, wooded ones. He swallowed hard and shuddered as a slick breeze licked around his body sinisterly. Quickly locating his map once again, he opened it up and glanced down at the line that he drew earlier that would get him to the county fair the quickest and looked up at the road once again. In the distance he saw that a fork in the road was appearing and looked at his map to find its twin.

Slowly drawing the route with his finger, Gustave finally found it once again and when his horse stopped at the two different roadways he was confident that he knew the right direction. Pulling the reins, Gustave tried to lean Phillipe into the more shaded, yet darker, side of the road. Phillipe, in response, neighed and tried pulling his owner away from the scarier road towards the more lighted and friendlier side but Gustave would have none of it. With a sharp whip Phillipe was forced to obey his master this time around and Gustave was once again determined he was on his way to make more money than he could dream of with his creations.

As they road in silence Gustave began feeling uncomfortable at the wood animals submission to the darkness of the road. Where were the songbirds singing their love songs, and where was the woodpecker off in the distance? Why were there no does and fawns eating the grass or squirrels storing food for the winter? Gustave's many silent questions were soon answered as howling began in the distance, and with the howling his heart began to race.

For a second, all was still with the first howl—Phillipe halted in the middle of the road listening to the cries of the lone wolf, he knew that the wild dogs had spotted prey but he was still unsure if he and his master were part of their feast or not. Phillipe felt the coolness of the woods in that moment and quickly looked for a way to escape in a seconds time if need be, that was when he appeared. Phillipe saw the wolf a few hundred yards away from him before Gustave did and Phillipe began running without a second thought.

Gustave felt Phillipe starting to sprint and turned around in time to watch one wolf turn into an entire pack run after them. Gustave knew that nothing good could become of this and he immediately started begging Phillipe to go faster. The horse obeyed, yet Gustave still saw that the wolves were gaining on them and so with a heavy heart, Gustave cut off the wagon that was attached with all his life's creations and cherished instruments allowing his horse to go much faster with lesser weight.

To his relief, Phillipe began to gain a tremendous amount of speed and the wolves seemed to vanish. However, fate was cruel to Gustave because the wolves came back but with a larger number and more famished stomachs. Gustave panicked and began looking anywhere for some type of help and in the distance he saw some sort of home with large stone walls that surrounded it with an iron gate. He pulled Phillipe's reigns towards the gate, to which the horse began swiftly moving towards, jumped off and grabbed ahold the freezing iron stakes.

"Please somebody, ANYBODY, help me! Please open up, I need shelter, I need safety, please dear God help me!" After begging for his life, the gate slowly opened on its own and Gustave quickly pulled himself into the safety of the interior of the barriers while telling Phillipe to run back home to Christine before the wolves made it to them. Gustave stood there for a few minutes watching the angry wolves attacking the gate, trying to reach them with no avail. It was not until the last wolf left that Gustave finally allowed himself to fall faint into the snowy ground, embracing the comfort of the darkness that encumbered his mind.

XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX

Christine continued doing the regular routine around the house while her father was gone. She watered the garden, fed the animals, and made sure that all the gears on the various machines were kept oiled and shiny so that it would be less of a hassle for her papa when he returned from the county fair. As Christine did these provincial tasks she began thinking about the various whispers she heard daily at the market about herself. She knew that she had fully devoted herself to her father for now until he gets back up on his feet, and that meant that she held no social life in the village or had any free time for herself anymore. With a small sigh Christine began wishing that she held those freedoms once again but she also knew of the price that came with those freedoms—her freedom.

The only way for her to be able to sing and be able to live out her passion was to be devoted to Raoul DeChagny and Christine absolutely refused to be some trophy for him to flash at everyone on the street and she shuddered as she thought of him taking her into the pub that he goes into every afternoon. It is no surprise to anyone when Raoul is seen walking, well stumbling, out of a bedroom with a different bimbo every time he goes in for a drink. Christine did not want to the be the next girl seen on the walk of shame with nothing on but the stained sheet from the marital act that was committed in the filthy hotel rooms connected to the bar.

As Christine finished up cleaning the kitchen, she began to hear a couple of men talking in the distance. She began to grow excited, thinking that her papa had sold all his music and older instruments early and returned, but as the two men got closer to her home she knew exactly that it was not her father but Raoul and Joseph Buquet walking towards her home. Christine watched as the two young men were deep in discussion, pointing towards her home every other second so Christine knew that their scheme revolved around her. Christine then looked even closer and noticed that Raoul was dressed more formal than usual and he had Joseph holding a large and extravagant dress. Christine knew that whatever it was they had planned, it wasn't good and she refused to be a part of any of it. Without thinking twice Christine ran through the back door and away from her cottage and Raoul.

As she placed distance between herself and her home Christine sighed in relief and slowed down to a walk on the dirt pavement back road she was currently walking on. She stop for a minute to listen to the beautiful sound of nature and closed her eyes in contentment as she felt the sun's warm caress against her bare skin. For a minute she was truly at peace and released a sigh as she laid down on the soft grass.

"What I would do to hear you make that sound in my bed tonight," Christine heard someone say right behind her.

Christine released a scream so high that it frightened away the birds that were resting in the trees next to her and she placed her hand over her fluttering heart to calm herself down. Christine checked her clothes to make sure that she was presentable and when her worries were subdued she looked up to find Raoul smirking at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have to say, I was distressed when I never received an invitation inside your home a few minutes ago Christine. I began to grow worried for you and I took it upon myself to enter your home to make sure you were not harmed, seeing that you never made it to the door. When I couldn't find you I immediately began searching the grounds and here I found you asleep on the dirty ground. I can't have you dirty at the private ball tonight as my date Christine." Raoul told Christine as he lifted her back up into a standing position once more. Christine was so mortified that she never once spoke a word.

_Take it upon himself?! Who does he think he is? He is NOT my betrothed, nor my fiance or husband. I REFUSE to condone this behavior from him any longer. I am NOT some local whore for him to touch and kiss as he pleases or sees fit, I have values and a reputation. He will ruin any chances I have at singing at the Opera Populaire and yet sometimes it seems that he is also the only way I will reach my dreams. What do I do at this point? Do I attend this private ball with him, or not? Would it be worth the torture of having to succumb to his filthy touches throughout the evening just to ensure a spot in the theater? I guess I know what I need to do now…_Christine knew that needed to be done and looked up at Raoul once more before walking back towards her home. Raoul seemed confused and began following at her.

"Christine where are you going now?" He impatiently asked her.

"I am going back inside, I need some tea to drink for my thirst." Christine continued onward, never once looking back at the man who was making her choose the impossible to reach her dreams.

Once they both reached the Daae home and had seated down in the kitchen Raoul began to speak to Christine once again, trying to persuade her that he was the best option in the entire world for her. He smiled because he knew how hard it is to see something that is the best thing for you even when it is standing, or in this case sitting, right before you.

"So Christine what do you say, attend the private ball with me please? Picture this," Raoul began his story and propped his feet up on the table just like he always did at his home when he was truly becoming comfortable. Christine watched the act and was astounded that he would place his mud soaked boots on top of the counter of which she and her father ate at every morning, afternoon and evening—in the meantime Raoul continued on with his tale.

"I arrive to pick you up with a gold accented carriage, you are in the dress that I had just had placed in your bedroom with your hair and makeup all done to hide the imperfections on your face. I take your hand and lead you into the carriage promising to have you home by ten that night unless you want more time to spend with me," at that note he winked towards Christine, making her feel very uncomfortable under the intensity of the carnal emotions swimming behind Raoul's eyes.

"I take you to the entrance of the private ball, located in the ballroom of the Opera Populaire this year and you and I dance to every dance with me showing you off when the orchestra takes a break. Of course I will need you to get me whiskey every once in a while just so I can tolerate most of the people there and then after the ball is over I will inform the managers Firmin and Andre that we have our new prima donna, of course that is only if you go with me, and just think about it—you would finally be accepted into the village with everyone if they saw you on my arm. That is what you want isn't it Christine? To have a place here, to be wanted, needed, accepted?"

Christine shuddered as she realized that this was the only option if she were to finally reach her dreams and yet she felt that she shouldn't have to subject herself to such treatment. She knew that she was so close to having everything that she dreamed of but was it really worth the humiliation she'd have to be subjected through that night? And yet, Raoul was for once right about something. She hungered to be accepted into this community that they've been living in for a year now. No one has attempted to get to know her, with the exception of Raoul, and it bothered her probably more than it should have but yet Christine knew that she needed friendship to thrive on to survive any conflict that arises. She needed that shoulder to cry on and she needed the friendly warmth of a hug or a laugh at a joke. Yes, she had her music but even then music only goes so far before one hungers for more than just a series of black and white notes on a piece of paper. And this was one of the instances.

Raoul sat back patiently as he watched Christine think her options, well her only option, over because he knew that she would and could only pick him in the end because it was what was best for her and her father. He knew that Gustave wanted to see his only daughter well provided for before he died and he knew that he was exactly what every girl dreamed of in this village so why not be the man of both Christine and Gustave's dreams? He was an honest, generous and filthy rich man, he would make sure that Christine had _plenty _of babies and housework to do because that is all women in this town love to do. Make babies, clean and cook. Raoul was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Christine let out a polite small cough to acknowledge that she wished to speak.

Raoul looked up to see that Christine was already standing near the dress and looking at it, he could not see her face but he was sure that she was admiring the vast amount of diamonds he had had personally installed. He walked up to Christine from behind her and spoke up.

"So Christine have you made your decision yet?" He watched as Christine was shocked to find him so close to her and then politely cover it up with a smile.

"Raoul, I don't know what to say. It is so much and so soon!" Christine walked backwards and found herself pressed against the backdoor.

Raoul was pleased to find Christine cornering herself against the wall for him. He felt himself growing rather fond of this and began imagining what could happen between the two of them with her crazy father gone at the fair. He placed his arms on both sides of her to make sure she didn't escape before continuing on.

"Say you will accept my generous offer that I have just given you. Many girls would kill to be in your position right now," Raoul informed Christine as he looked down her body, _oh many girls would kill just to have me look at them the way I am looking at you right now_.

Christine felt the doorknob and held onto it tight, "I'm sorry Raoul but I just don't think that I am the right girl for that kind of job." With that, Christine flew the door open and watched Raoul fly into the mud pile outside the door. Immediately Christine closed the door again and locked it before locking all the others. Once she had made sure that her entire house was safe she dropped into her seat in the kitchen to see Raoul angrily stalking back to Joseph. She saw that they held a small conversation before Raoul preceded to push Joseph into the bushes before continuing back to the village.

As she sat in her chair, Christine knew that she had made the right decision in not attending the ball with Raoul. However, she also knew that this kind of action that she just committed will only have negative effects for her later on in the future if they were ever alone again—something she direly wished never happened ever again. She could not imagine what her father would think if he ever found out that today had occurred, but she did know that he could be very unhappy about Raoul's actions.

_All I have ever wanted is to live my own life away from society's established rules on women. There is more to life than raising babies, cooking and cleaning. I have never seen any of the wives here sing a song or lullaby to their babe as they cried or entertained their children with small stories to pass the boring days by. Why if my mother was here I am sure that she would have several things to say to these….provincial women. Why can't I just live how I wish to live my life and not be disturbed or insulted that I have different dreams outside the standards set by this village? _

Christine walked out to a secluded meadow that she had founded a couple of months into living in Enchantresa, a small meadow that allowed her the privacy she needed sometimes to just think or sing. She fell to the ground distraught over what had just occurred earlier and she succumbed to some of the tears that were begging to be released from their prisons of her eyes. After a few minutes of releasing the built up frustration Christine began praying aloud,

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. _

_And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand _

_I want so much more than they have got planned…" _

Christine caressed a single red rose as she spoke her inner most desires, and for a moment all else was forgotten. For a moment, Christine Daae thought of nothing but daydreams that she held onto every day, ones filled with her on a stage with the crowd cheering her name over and over again. She would bow in her glorious dress and give the audience an encore. Then after the show she would be escorted back to her dressing room by her handsome husband, and if she was lucky her son or daughter (maybe even both?) Then suddenly she was forced out of her dreams when she heard a high pitched neigh in the background. Recognizing the sound of Phillipe, Christine came running to see her father's return and to inform him of the events that occurred in his absence. However, when Christine saw that Phillipe was without his rider Christine immediately ran up to him and began crying.

"Oh Phillipe where is papa? Where is he? You have to take me to him at once! He could be all alone out there, we need to get him back!" Without taking anything, Christine left immediately on Phillipe to find her father and bring him back home if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

><p>Alright guys! Let me know what you're thinking about right now the reviews really pushed me to write this chapter (yes I do plan on finishing this story by the end of May)! Next chapter we will all get to see our loveable and charming Erik!<p> 


	4. The Castle

Before you begin this chapter, please understand that I will have to go back into time a little bit to explain what happens to Gustave—therefore this will be taking place while Christine is waiting for his return/during the part where Raoul comes to her home unannounced (how rude!) However, Christine's section will be set in the current time of where the story is at this point. I know that this sounds a little confusing right now but I swear that I will make it flow well!

Please continue reading, I love hearing all the feedback on how the story is going and your thoughts on it. As always, if you have any questions, concerns, or desires for the story please do not hesitate and PM me with it all!

Your obedient servant,

PhantomsAngel1870

Chapter 4:

Gustave had been pounding on the large oaken front doors for what seemed like eternity outside the stone castle. He knew that he was finally away from the harm of the wolves but he still needed the sanctuary of these walls to calm himself down completely and who knew what else could be lurking out in these abandoned woods?

"Help me! Please let me in, I'm all alone! My horse is gone, please let me in!" Gustave continued shouting at the rose crest on the front of the door. His eyes scanned all the windows for any hint of life behind these walls but he saw no light, and certainly no human beings moving around.

He continued searching all around the front yard but he was continuously disappointed as he found no hint of life at this forlorn, abandoned, home. Gustave began to lose hope as he heard the low grumble of thunder in the distance and he knew that he would soon be stuck in the middle of the forest, with no means of shelter in a freezing rain.

Gustave returned to the front of the large building to attempt to gain access once more as the rain began pouring down. The rain ran through all the layers of clothing he wore and went straight to his bones making it hard for him to speak clearly through the heavily shattering of his teeth. With each breath he took it became harder and harder to breathe as the cold air gained entry into his lungs and began to make it harder for him to keep his body warm. Subconsciously he wrapped his coat—which happened to be soaked with rain—around his body and laid down on the wet ground still moaning for help.

Gustave knew he was in dire danger, he felt it in his heart for it was beginning to slow down and his lungs felt as if they were shrinking every time he took a breath. Despite the failing of his body, Gustave continued to beg for help in no louder than a whisper now, he vowed to not give up for his Christine. _Christine_, he thought, _oh my darling baby girl_. He pulled out his chain from around his neck and opened the locket that held a single picture of her that was taken recently and admired his daughter's beauty and hoped that someone in town, maybe that handsome Raoul fellow, would take care of his darling daughter when he leaves the world of the living.

He continued looking on his daughter, who was the spitting image of her mother, as he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy and Gustave finally succumbed to the fact that he was not going to make it. The last thoughts in his mind were those of Christine…

XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX

Nadir was sitting in the library trying to find a minute to relax, there was so much involved in keeping a castle kept in order and he was just impressed that he was able to do all this and more for the past five years. He poured another glass of brandy for himself when he began to hear an annoying little tapping sound radiating throughout the room. He stopped pouring midway and listened for a few minutes to the rhythmic sound before shaking his head and muttering that he would have to look into the new rat problem.

The tapping began to grow louder and Nadir stood up as he listened to it continue on, he was surprised that he has not be yelled at yet to go see what was the source of the sound and took it upon himself to go on the little adventure to find the little rat that was causing all of this trouble on his part. Swigging the last of the brandy in his glass and fixing his mustache and turban, Nadir Khan set off to on his new adventure.

Closing the library door softly he began walking down the extensive hallways containing the heavy decorum of the many different portraits of people that used to call this castle home. He checked to make sure that each portrait, table and chair were freshly dusted and was impressed that his little Lilianna was able to keep up such work when she had such little free time. He grinned to himself as he thought about their little bonding moments together and continued on his trek, hoping that he could set this up as a heroic tale to tell his little muse about later that evening.

Nadir scanned each and every room for the source of the tapping sound, but he discovered that it only grew louder the closer he got to the front of the castle and his body instantly became alert. He knew that this could mean only one thing—that someone from the out skirting villages had finally discovered their home, and nobody was allowed to find them because he knew that there was no hope left for any of them. They have grown to accept their destined fate, the constant hunger that could not be sated, the thirst that was never fully quenched, and the heart that never beats anymore. It was a cruel, however, just punishment for their sins committed long ago and each of them knew that they were all responsible for the torture that they must suffer through every day.

Yes they can continue doing the things normal people do in their everyday life, but there was one thing that was missing that made it all worthless—passion. There was absolutely no more passion in any of them and with the absence of this strong need, everything they did became absolutely mundane. As they had not shown any compassion for the old lady, none shall show passion until _he _learns to love one another for the beauty that lies underneath the surface and she learns to love him for his beauty underneath. And so the enchantress cursed each and every one of them for the length of five years. If _he _cannot find the love within that time period, he will die and everyone else will be forced to live under the curse for the rest of their lives.

Nadir sighed as he repeated all the information that had been embedded into his mind for the past four years. _Four years have gone by, _he thought, _this is the last year that Erik has with us. I wish there was some way for him to find the love that he deserves, I know that he could show love and passion, I have seen him with it before the unexpected death of his mother. _Lady Kaitlin Destler was loved by all of her people, and when she passed away from a deadly disease of tuberculosis ten winters ago it tore Erik apart. He was never the same again, for all he did he did for his mother and with her gone from his life he had no reason to try anymore. He disappeared for five months following his mother's funeral and when he returned he became a darker person. Nadir himself does not even know what Erik had done during those five months he was gone, but whatever it was that he did it changed him completely and everyone in the kingdom became worried for their future king.

Nadir had finally reached the front door, and when he placed his head against the door he heard one single tap against the other side, a small cough and then complete silence. Fearing the worst, Nadir threw open the door and looked down at the sickly pale man before him. The wet coat, slightly blue lips and snow white skin confirmed Nadir that the man was about to die and Nadir did not hesitate in bringing the man inside immediately and placing him in front of the fire. After throwing a couple of blankets around the man he ran and grabbed his medical kit before heading to the kitchens.

"Mrs. Giry! Antoinette I need you now!" Nadir shouted at the top of his lungs as the older woman came quickly running to him while cleaning off her hands on her white apron tied around her waist. He waited for her to regain her breath before he told her what he desperately needed to do.

"Antoinette, I need you to fix a hot chicken broth immediately. Someone has located the castle and is deathly ill. I need to go make sure that they are still alive, please hurry!" Nadir began to leave the kitchen before Antoinette ran up to him while the other ladies were prepping the meal that he had requested.

"Nadir, wait! Please wait!" Nadir stopped in his tracks as he saw Mrs. Giry running up to him with a desperate look in her eyes. He waited for her to continue talking as he stood their shaking slightly as he thought of what supplies he would need out of his bag for his patient in the main sitting room.

"Is it a girl?" Antoinette whispered quietly to her friend.

Nadir bowed his head slightly and shook it slowly before leaving the room to look after the sickly man. Antoinette stood there for a minute, catching herself, as she felt her heart finally give out on hoping any longer. This was their last chance and to keep such hope these past couple of years was in vain now.

Nadir had finally made it back to the man before the fire and noticed that the man had regained consciousness once again. This pleased Nadir greatly as he bent down slowly to greet the man that had managed to find their home.

"Bonjour Monsieur, I am Nadir Khan and I will be checking to make sure that you are not too sick from skipping through the lovely cold rain in our meadows." Nadir sarcastically said, he luckily heard the man before him laugh a little before it turned bad and an ugly cough erupted through the joyous sound that he previously had. It took Nadir a while as he went through the standard procedures he finally placed everything down and looked at the man before him.

"Monsieur, I am afraid that you have caught a small case of pneumonia. Luckily for you though, we have caught the filthy disease early enough where we can kill it with kindness, sleep, and chicken broth. In the meanwhile, I am going to show you to one of our bedchambers in which you will stay in while we help you regain your strength once again so you can return home."

Gustave watched the man before him, a complete stranger that he had never met before in his life, help him regain his health and wellbeing after being out in the woods for god knows how long. He was never shown this kind of kindness in the village…well only from Christine, but no one else inquired about him. It was a nice surprise to be treated as an equal for the first time in a long time, and he had lived for a long time.

"Merci Monsieur Khan, I appreciate all that you have done for me and I promise to repay you in the future for such a kind act, and I swear to you that all Daae's keep their vows." With that, Gustave shook Nadir's hand as firmly as possible before allowing the doctor to lead Gustave to a large master bedchamber just for his private use. Nadir sent Monsieur Daae behind the changing screen with some new, dry, clothes to wear and placed some books onto the side table for the older man's pleasure in the time of which he could not sleep. After laying them down, Khan found a golden locket laying open with a picture of a girl that shared some characteristics of the monsieur he was now taking care of, and Nadir grew excited at the prospect this situation could bring in due time.

Once Gustave was comfortably placed in the bed, Nadir walked to the door and turned around to face their guest once more before leaving him to his peace. "There will be chicken broth coming this way soon enough and after you finish eating that I implore you that you rest for the remainder of the day." Nadir bowed once in the man's direction before leaving him alone for the day.

Nadir closed the door and released a huge sigh as he realized the next thing he was going to have to do. Erik would not be pleased hearing that he admitted a stranger into the castle without his consent, however Nadir knew that it was the right thing to do at the time. Gathering all his facts and thoughts about what had taken place just earlier he began walking with dignity to his master's bedchambers in the west wing and stood outside his door for a moment to regain his composure. Normally, Nadir had no problem with meeting with Erik every other day, but he knew that what he had done today went against a very strict rule that Erik had placed within the first year of the curse.

Finally, when he had gained enough courage, Nadir knocked loudly on the doors to which he heard Erik instruct him to come in. Nadir opened the door and bowed before his master before walking towards him and pouring them both a glass of brandy. Nadir heard a groan behind him as he finished making the drinks for the both of them and sitting down before his life-long friend and confidant.

"Oh God Nadir, nothing good comes out of you handing me a glass of brandy, what the hell happened this time?" Erik grumbled as he took a sip of the strong liquor that burned his throat. Nadir watched as Erik did this for a bit, he knew of his friend's unstable temper and could not find the best way of telling the man before him the news. Nadir finally agreed with himself that the best method would to just tell the facts quickly and get it over with.

"A man found our castle, he was sick and I diagnosed him and he is currently sleeping in one of our guest bedrooms in the east wing recovering from pneumonia." Nadir watched as Erik's face began hardening and he immediately threw his glass against the wall before throwing over the table and chair he was previously sitting in.

"What the hell Nadir! How could you allow some damn old man into my castle! My home! He will go back now, I refuse to help this sickly old mutt into my estate. I cannot believe that he had found his way here, but what you have done is unforgiveable!" Erik's face grew red immediately and he became even more angered as he watched Nadir's concerned face turn into a large grin.

"Get that damned smile off your face this instant Nadir, I swear to god I will make you pay for what you have done!" Erik grew a vase against the wall this time, trying to get all the anger out of his body. He was close to just ending the man's life so that there was no fear about the man returning to his village to rally up others to take siege of his castle.

"Oh I promise I will repay you, Your Highness. I will actually be able to repay you soon enough, for you see the man down there, that we are taking care of, has a daughter." Nadir watched Erik's body relax slowly and his head drop.

"A daughter?" Erik whispered.

"Yes, he has a daughter at home. And the man told me himself that all Daae's keep their word, so I figured that we could promise to restore him back to full health and send him on his way with gold and food, in exchange for his daughter. She would be able to help us around the castle and perhaps even—" Nadir's fantasy was soon cut off all too soon.

"No, it won't work," Erik painfully whispered with his head bowed. "Do not send for her, I do not want to torture a young, innocent, beautiful, creature to something to the likes of me. My time is over now anyway," Erik knew that it was pointless to hope that anyone could ever love him, and so he kept his dead heart safe by not ever using it through any means.

Nadir watched his dejected friend give up right in front of him. If Nadir had it his way, he would shake the shit out of his friend and slap him a couple of times to try to get the spirit the Erik he used to know have. It was not like him to just act this way, there was always hope in every situation—that much his mother made sure he knew. But for some reason, it seemed that Erik had forgotten everything that his mother had taught him as soon as she died before his eyes. With the death of her body, her spirit in her son died as well. At this point Nadir knew that there was absolutely no fighting with Erik, for he was never going to change his mind about this and stood up once more in front of his friend and bowed.

"As you wish, Your Grace." Nadir spoke the formal words as he walked towards the door with no hope left in him. He walked towards Gustave's room once more to tell him the revised plans that had been made.

XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX

Christine and Phillipe finally made it to the castle that the horse had just ran from earlier that day. Christine looked up at the dark castle and shuddered as lightning highlighted the ominousness of the stone walls and wondered how her papa found his way to such a place. As she dropped from her saddle she led Phillipe to the gates and was surprised at how easily she opened the iron rusted gate and prayed to God that she was able to help her father escape this place and return back home to their small, provincial, and very much missed home.


End file.
